Dean and Sammy's Trip to the Zoo
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Sam’s 8 and Dean just turned 13. Daddy’s not home and Sam’s bored, so guess where Dean takes him? But what will the consequences be for going out without telling daddy?


**Dean and Sammy's Trip to the Zoo**

**Summery**: Sam's 8 and Dean just turned 13. Daddy's not home and Sam's bored, so guess where Dean takes him? But what will the consequences be for going out without telling daddy?

--

"I'm bored."

'I know Sammy, I heard you the first 40 times.' Dean thought as he made Sam his dinner, it was 4:30 in the evening.

"Don't you want to color some more?" Recently Sam had been obsessed with coloring.

"Yea, but I finished the coloring book!"

"Well why not _draw_ a picture. One of your own."

"We don't have any paper." He complained

Dean just shook his head at his little brother. Last month if he had been in this situation he'd be yelling at Sam right now, but not anymore. Dean had just turned 13, and although he's been mature since the age of 4, he decided that he wouldn't get cross with Sammy anymore. He decided not to yell at him unless he really needed it.

"Well, lunch is done anyway." He turned and put the plate in front of Sam "Grilled Macaroni and Cheese Sandwich, your favorite." Sam grinned and began to chow down on the hot sandwich. A couple weeks ago when Dean asked Sam what he wanted for lunch Sam was stuck between Grilled Cheese and Macaroni and Cheese, so at one point Dean combined the two and now it's the only thing Sam eats.

"So, what do you wanna do after lunch?" Sam looked at Dean with a 'There's nothing _to_ _do_' look before looking down sadly at his plate. Their father never let them out of the motel when he wasn't there. "How about we go to the zoo?" Dean asked

Sam's head shot up and his eyes light up "Really? The Zoo? I've never been to a zoo!"

"Well, there's a first for everything." Dean laughed. But really inside he was feeling horrible that his kid brother had never been to the zoo in his 8 years of life. "Here, I'll wash your plate and you go get cleaned up and then we'll go, ok? We're only a few blocks away from it."

Sam shot for his chair and to the bathroom in a blink of an eye. Dean chuckled and washed the plate.

"Ready!" Sam cried.

"Ok buddy," he said, taking his brother's hand "Let's go."

--

When the two had first gotten there Dean had paid for their tickets at the desk, which was conveniently located in the gift shop, and turned to see Sam staring longingly at the clothing racks by the desk. They had sweatshirts and hats and t-shirts and Dean just couldn't deny Sam of one.

Now the two exited the bathroom, Dean in his black zip-up hoodie with the same logo on it and Sam in his new shirt with the Zoo's logo on it (the shirt he had been wearing in the store's bag).

"How do you like your new shirt, Sammy?" Sam looked up at his big brother with a look of cheer joy, as if he loved it so much words couldn't explain it. Dean grinned and took Sam's hand. "Come on, let's go see the giraffes."

--

Thankfully on these summer nights the sunset late and the Zoo closed at 8:30 so it wasn't that unsafe. Not to long ago Dean had noticed Sam was getting cold and let him wear his new sweatshirt. The thing was way to big on Sam, the sleeves hanging past his hands, the hem at his knees. But it kept him warm.

Dean could tell Sam was getting tired as he was walking slower and his eyes kept drooping as they made their way to the exit. He sighed.

"Come on Sammy." He lifted his little brother into his arms, Sam arms around Dean's neck and his legs slightly around his waist. He rested his head on his big brother's shoulder and was asleep in minutes. Sam was small for his age. Although in later years Sam would grow taller then his brother, he hadn't gotten past 4 feet 8 inches until the age of 9, so he was easy for strong 13-year-old Dean to carry.

In the span of 3 hours the brothers had seen the whole Zoo, every animal. Dean could tell this was the most fun Sam had had in months…years. He was glad he could give his baby brother this much joy in only a few hours. He didn't even notice the big smile on his own face until his cheeks started to hurt.

He made in back to the small motel and, mindful of his sleeping brother, pulled the keycard from his pocket and unlocked the door. He placed the key back in his pocket and carried Sam inside.

"Dean! Sam! What the hell-"

"Shhhh!" Dean said, pressing his free finger to his lips and then motioning to the still-sleeping Sam.

John watched Dean walk to the bedroom and place Sam on the bed the two brothers shared. He carefully took off Sam's sneakers and the sweatshirt before tucking Sammy in. He looked at his brother before going back to the living room and shutting the door.

"Where the hell were you?" John barked.

"The Zoo." Dean said simply

"The Zoo? The _Zoo_? Didn't I say _not_ to leave this room when I'm not here!"

"You did."

"Then why the hell did you disobey me?

"What if something had gotten you!"

"Nothing got us." Dean said

"But why if they had!"

"They _didn't_!" Dean repeated suddenly angry "Dad! Sam's _eight years old_ and he's never been to the Zoo before! My god! By that age most kids have the zoo memorized!"

"Sam's not most kids!"

"Don't you think I know that! I've basically been his father for the past 8 years! You should've seen how happy Sam was just to go to a Zoo! He was ecstatic about a friggen shirt that said _Zoo_ on it! My god dad! You have no idea how happy today made him! But you weren't there! You never are! Were you ever there when he fell and got that scar on his knee? Were you the one who was there when he has nightmares and needs someone to cry to?" As soon as the words left his mouth and the look of guilt passed over his father's face Dean immediately regretted them. "Dad…I-"

"No…you're right."

"Dad-"

"Go to bed, Dean. I'll see you in the morning."

Dean paused. And then nodded, "Night, dad."

"G'night, son."

Dean walked into the dark bedroom. He never fought with his father. How could he have been so mean?

"Dean?" the little voice brought him from his thoughts

"You're awake Sam?"

"Is daddy mad?"

Dean sighed and walked to the bed, "No, Sammy. He's not mad. Go back to sleep." He watched his brother fall back to sleep. Dean kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. Not even bothering to change. He thought about everything, the zoo, the fight, the past where their father really _hadn't_ been there. Dean sighed sadly to realize he hadn't been lied in that whole fight. Their father wasn't there much.

Every time they moved after that John took them to the city's zoo.

--

So, what did you think? My parents made me and my sister go to the zoo today and this story was born! So review please and tell me what you think!


End file.
